Himitsu
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: MARATON DC. SONGFIC. Cancion: Himitsu de Koda Kumi. Shinichi es el joven amo de una familia rica. Ran es su sirvienta y su amiga en la infancia. Shiho es la prometida de Shinichi. ¿Qué hara Shinichi?


Maraton DC

DC es de Gosho Aoyama.

**Himitsu**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro despierta de su sueño al sentir los rayos del sol, mostrando sus azulados ojos. Estaba durmiendo en una enorme cama, en un mar de cojines detrás de su cabeza y aún con sueño ve el causante de su despertar: Una hermosa joven de cabello moreno y unos ojos azules iguales a los de él. Vestía un vestido negro con un delantal blanco encima, típico traje de sirvienta. Aquella chica fue la causa de su despertar debido a que había abierto las enormes cortinas rojas del gran ventanal.

_**Yurusarenai himitsu da to shite mo (Aún así sea un secreto prohibido)  
watashi wo tsuyoku suru no (Me hace más fuerte)  
dakedo ano himitsu wa hieta kokoro atatamete kureta yo ne (Pero este secreto ha calentado mi corazón congelado) **_

-Buenos días amo Shinichi – Sonríe la joven – Ya se le esta haciendo tarde, debió despertar hace 10 minutos.

-Buenos días Ran – Bostezó mientras salía de la cama.

-Le he dejado el desayuno listo sobre su escritorio. El carruaje estará esperándolo en una hora Amo Shinichi.

-Muchas gracias, pero hiciste algo mal.

-¿Eh? – Confundida y preocupada – ¿Qué cosa?

-Usaste la palabra prohibida: Amo. Te he dicho muchas veces que solo digas Shinichi.

-Pero… Amo Shinichi, yo… -Se interrumpe al sentir el dedo índice del chico sobre sus labios.

-Nos conocemos desde niños, vivimos muchas cosas juntos. No lo botes todo sólo porque crecimos.

Agacha su rostro debido a que se había sonrojado y no quería que él lo note – Con permiso… _Shinichi_, me retiro – Hace una inclinación y se va.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior mientras la veía irse, contenía su fuerza de voluntad por besarla, no quería hacer nada que asustara a la chica o la perdería.

Comió su desayuno, se vistió y se vio en uno de esos espejos de cuerpo completo mientras se arreglaba los detalles finales para luego salir del cuarto. Camino por los pasillos de su hermosa y enorme mansión. Al llegar a las escaleras vio que por el lado derecho de estas estaban siete de sus sirvientas y al lado izquierdo la misma cantidad de mayordomos. Todos se inclinaron, en señal de despedida y entre las sirvientas, esta Ran, la mujer que le robo el corazón de niños.

_**atatakai ude wo ima mo oboeteru (Todavía recuerdo tus calientes brazos)  
are wa anata ni koi wo shita hi no koto de (Ese fue el día en que me enamore de ti)  
dakedo soko ni wa futari no kimochi wo uragiru genjitsu (Pero en realidad no me importaba nuestros sentimientos)  
ROMIO Y JURIETTO mitai (Somos como Romeo y Julieta)**_

Bajo las escaleras mientras oía como esas 14 personas en total, incluyendo Ran, se despedían diciendo _Que tenga un buen viaje Amo Shinichi_. Como le había dado ganas de corregir a SU chica delante de todos, pero se quedo callado, no era buena idea o la chica sería el blanco de la servidumbre en general, ya que hasta sus sirvientas lo amaban en secreto.

Uno de los mayordomos le abre la puerta, despidiéndose. Al salir vio el carruaje listo como la chica prometió, solo faltaba él para que pudiese partir, se subió y el carruaje dio marcha. El chico se había ido sin saber que un par de ojos azules había observado todos sus movimientos.

-Shinichi… -Murmuro Ran mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hola Ran – Saludo una chica – ¿Problemas con tu Príncipe Azul?

-No digas esas cosas Sonoko – Sonrojada – ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te oyese?

-Pues sabrían que el amo Shinichi es tuyo.

-Muy graciosa – Ambas caminaban hacía la cocina – ¿Por qué el Amo se fijaría en mí? Cuando hay chicas _Adecuadas._

-Si adecuadas te refieres a Shiho… -Saca la lengua, en gesto en asco – Esa bruja si que es un fastidio.

-No seas cruel con ella Sonoko.

-Solo digo la verdad, aquella arpía no deja en paz al amo, siempre detrás de él. Será de la alta sociedad, pero es más perra que una prostituta. Se ha acostado ya con cuarenta hombres… ¡En 3 días!

-¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?

-Tengo mis contactos – Ve como la miraba – De acuerdo, las mismas _victimas _me lo contaron. La cosa es que debes admitir que te gusta el amo Shinichi, porque él siente lo mismo por ti.

-No creo que Shinichi sienta algo por mí, pero… Acepto que… -Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo – Me gusta Shinichi.

-It's cute! – Oyeron cuando entraron a la cocina – ¡Que tierna eres Ran-kun!

-¡Jodie-san! – Sonrojada de vergüenza al saber que fue oída por la cocinera

-¡Me alegra oír eso! ¡Siempre supe que ustedes sentían algo muy especial por el otro!

-¡Que gran adivina eres Jodie! – Felicito Sonoko

-Thank you!

_**kanaerarenakatta koi tada (Este amor que no pudo suceder) **_

_**watashi wa futsuu ni ai shiaitai dake na noni... (Pero yo solo quise que ambos fuéramos capaces de amarnos como todo el mundo)  
yurusarenai himitsu da to shite mo (Aún así sea un secreto prohibido) **_

_**watashi wo tsuyoku suru no (Me hace más fuerte) **_

Shinichi volvió a casa molesto, no podía creer lo que sus padres le habían notificado, ignoró a todo su personal y cuando entró a su cuarto, comenzó a lanzar cosas mientras maldecía su mala suerte, su desgracia. Esta misma noche debería ir si o si al baile porque se anunciaría algo que sus padres hicieron cuando él era un niño y que le han notificado recién hoy: Estaba prometido.

Y no con cualquier persona, sino con la misma Shiho Miyano. Debía casarse con ella por el bien de la familia Kudo y Miyano y porque según ellos, era algo que debía hacer como único hijo de la familia Kudo: Casarse con una mujer de la Alta Sociedad. Pero eso no quería, él no quería a Shiho, quería a Ran, quería a su ángel Ran como esposa, como la madre de sus hijos, la mujer que quiere ver cada mañana al despertar de su cama… No a esa mujer que se ha acostado con muchos hombres sabiendo que estaba comprometida. Oía como asustaba a sus sirvientas con el sonido que provocaba al romper cosas, pero eso no le importó, incluso ignoro el ruido de los golpes de la puerta.

-¡Váyase! – Ordenó furioso, a gritos.

-¿Estás bien Shinichi? – Esa voz lo paro en seco, esa voz era de ella, de su ángel, de Ran

-Ran – Murmuro despacio, deseando con toda su alma besarla y hacerla suya, aunque fuera en contra de la voluntad de la chica, la deseaba demasiado.

-Si quieres que me vaya…

-¡No! – Ordeno mientras corría hacía la puerta para abrirla, cruzando su azulada mirada con la de ella – ¡No te vayas!

-Shinichi… -Murmuro sorprendida por su actitud y mucho más cuando la hizo entrar de un tirón para luego ser rodeada por los brazos del chico – ¿Qué ocurre? – Pudo preguntar al fin cuando sintió como su Príncipe la traía más hacía él.

-No quiero estar solo… En estos momentos necesito tu compañía-Rogó.

-P-Pero… -Temiéndose ser vista en esa posición por alguien de la servidumbre.

-Te lo suplico – Siguió con sus ruegos y la sirvienta sintió algo húmedo y cálido a la vez tocando su hombro: Una lágrima. Una lágrima de Shinichi, su Amo y Príncipe a la vez – No me dejes, te necesito…

-Shinichi… -Nunca antes lo había visto así de mal, devastado. Sus brazos correspondieron el abrazo y sus manos rozaron la espalda del chico, dándole animo – Tranquilo, no estas solo… Yo estoy contigo.

-Gracias… -Susurro mientras se llenaba del dulce aroma que solo ella podía expandir, aroma que lo volvía loco y a la vez lo confortaba.

_**futari hikisakanaide (Por favor, no nos separes)  
motomeau kara (Nosotros nos necesitamos)  
dakedo ano himitsu wa hieta kokoro atatamete kureta yo ne (Pero este amor ha calentado mi corazón congelado)  
kiseki okoshita no wa anata dake datta (Tú eres el único que puede hacer que un milagro suceda)**_

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó cuando el tiempo se había llevado 2 horas.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te paso?

-No aún, no es necesario.

-¿Seguro? ¿Es algo en que pueda ayudarte?

-Tranquila, ya pensaré yo como solucionarlo y descuida, te prometo que te lo diré.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Está bien – Sonríe levemente – Confiare en tu palabra.

_**Baby trust you (Bebé, confió en ti)  
Baby trust me (Bebé, confía en mí)**_

La luna invadía la noche con su blanca luz, acompañado por sus pequeñas amigas las estrellas. En la mansión, Ran ayudaba a su señor a prepararlo para la fiesta de esta noche, la fiesta en que se haría público el compromiso de Shinichi con Shiho. Ella estaba tranquila, ayudándolo, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa ante la idea de que ambos estaban solos en aquel cuarto. En cambio, Shinichi estaba serio, decidido con las decisiones que había tomado y no le importaba lo demás, nada ni nadie le hará cambiar de opinión, seguiría firme hasta el final, hasta que tenga lo que desea: Ran. Pero primero, debía contarle a aquella chica la verdad, debía hacerlo porque lo había prometido y quería que hubiera confianza entre ambos.

-Ran – Hablo finalmente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre A-…Shinichi?

Sonríe levemente al oír como esta vez no estaba usando la palabra _Amo _– Verás, debes saber algo.

-¿Y que será?-Confundida, pero algo ansiosa por dentro.

-Estoy comprometido con Shiho Miyano.

Esas simples, pero crueles e imposibles palabras hicieron que Ran quedará helada, devastada, con su alma y corazón hechos pedazos, sentía como se quebraban en su interior y todas las piezas caían a sus pies. _¿Por qué se sentía así? _Pensaba _¿Acaso esto es lo que es el Amor? ¿Es esto lo que es estar enamorados? _

-Pero yo no siento nada por ella – Sacándola de su mundo – Esto fue idea de mis padres, pero pienso ir al baile para cancelar mi compromiso… Antes de que se publique porque… Yo quiero a alguien.

_**nemuri ni tsuku koro anata kara denwa (Mientras me estaba quedando dormida)  
nemukunai to iranai uso wo tsuku (Recibí una llamada de tu parte) **_

_**Watashi de anata yori saki (Mentí y dije que no tenía sueño) **_

_**Ni nete me ga samereba (Si me quedo dormida y me levanto antes de que te levantes)  
nemuru anata ni itazura demo shite (Tal vez te haga una broma mientras estés dormido) **_

-¿En serio? – Sorprendida y devastada nuevamente, pensando en quien podría ser la afortunada.

-Ha estado conmigo siempre, desde la infancia. Se acercó a mí sin importarle lo demás, solo quería darme su amistad, ayudarme de mi "Oscura Sociedad".

-Ya… Veo… -Reunía toda su fuerza de voluntad para parecer normal, para que no se le quiebre la voz.

-Y esa persona eres tú Ran, mi dulce Ángel

_**konna watashi no koto wo (Tú me amas aun así yo sea así)  
ai shite kureta no sukoshi kawatta (Lo que hace sentirme algo extraña)  
saikou na hito (Y eso, es tan maravilloso)**_

-¿Q-Qué? – Sorprendida de verdad, creyó haber oído mal, era imposible que sea cierto lo que oía.

-Lo que oíste tontolina – Suavemente su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de la chica – Yo te amo Ran.

-S-Shinichi… -Sus palabras, más aquel tacto, la hicieron sonrojar y sus labios se entreabrieron un poco, provocando una deliciosa invitación al chico para que los probara, pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso, era inocente como su apodo _Ángel _– Yo… - Veía como el chico se acercaba – Esto no esta bien – Murmuro alejándose de él, de aquel mágico momento.

-Olvida eso Ran, olvida todas esas estupideces de la sociedad. Vamos, déjame oírlo.

-No. No quiero que la gente hable mal de usted, es lo último que quiero… Solo soy una sirvienta Shinichi.

-Y la mujer que deseo a mi lado – Ran se sorprendió tanto que no percibió la cercanía del chico, pero cuando ya se dio cuenta era tarde, sus labios fueron robados por su amo, por su señor, pero más que nada… Por su príncipe.

Intentaba zafarse, pero aquellos labios poco a poco la hicieron perder todo uso de razón, entregándose completamente a ese dulce néctar. El chico se apodero de las caderas de Ran, quien tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Shinichi y él, sino fuera porque tenía que ir a la fiesta lo antes posible para cancelar su compromiso, ahora mismo la haría suya, se aseguraría de que ambos tuvieran el mejor momento de sus vidas.

-Dímelo – Le rogó en susurros una vez que se separaron por falta del oxígeno.

-Yo… -Nuevamente siente los labios del chico para que no recuperara conciencia – Yo también te amo Shinichi.

-Espérame, cuando vuelva seré solo tuyo – Besa su mejilla – Eso te lo prometo

_**kanaerarenakatta koi tada (Este amor no pudo suceder) **_

_**watashi wa futsuu ni ai shiaitai dake na noni... (Pero yo solo quise que los dos fuéramos capaces de amarnos como todo el mundo) **_

_**yurusarenai himitsu da to shite mo (Aún así sea un secreto prohibido)  
watashi wo tsuyoku suru no (Me hace más fuerte)  
mijikai jikan de ii (Aún así sea un poquito)  
kuchibiru ni furetai (Quiero besarte)  
dakedo ano himitsu wa hieta kokoro atatamete kureta yo ne (Pero este secreto ha calentado mi corazón congelado)  
kiseki okoshita no wa anata dake datta (Tú eres el único que puede hacer que un milagro suceda) **_

Ran, junto a la demás servidumbre, se despidieron de Shinichi como de costumbre y la chica, cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, el sonrojo y la felicidad la invaden mientras los demás comenzaban a irse. No podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, su amigo de la infancia, su señor… ¡Le correspondía! Por un momento creyó que todo era un sueño, pero dejo de creerlo al peñiscarse.

-Eso dolió… -Frotándose el brazo con una sonrisa.

Se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a dibujar en su libreta mientras su mente viajaba al pasado, al día en que se conocieron.

_Flash Back _

_Una niña de 7 años caminaba por el enorme jardín trasero de la mansión Kudo, el lugar donde sus padres trabajan y a futuro lo haría ella. Al pasar por un árbol, vio al otro lado a un niño de su misma edad, con el mismo color de ojos que ella y lucía aburrido. _

_-¡Hola! – Saludo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-Hola – Sin ánimo._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?_

_-Nadie quiere jugar conmigo o ser mi amigo._

_-¿eh? – Sorprendida – ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque ellos dicen que no es apto que sean amigos del joven amo._

_-¿Usted es el amo Shinichi?_

_-Sí y ahora tú te iras y me dejaras solo, ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Por qué hacerlo? Yo quiero ser tu amiga – Sonríe, dejando al niño sorprendido-¿Me dejas?_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú si quieres?_

_-Me dicen que no debo, pero… Te veo solo y triste y eso no me gusta, por eso seré tu amiga desde hoy._

_-¿En serio?-Emocionado._

_-¡En serio!_

_-¡Gracias!... ¿Tú nombre?_

_-Mi nombre es Ran Mouri._

_-Dime Shinichi, nada de Amo, ¿Entendiste?_

_-Me quedo claro Shinichi – Sonríe – ¿A qué jugamos?_

_-¡A las aventuras!_

_-Esta bien, yo seré la damisela aventurera, la rebelde y tú el héroe de la historia._

_-¡Claro Ran!_

_Fin Flash Back_

_**Baby trust you (Bebé, confió en ti)  
Baby trust me (Bebé, confía en mí)**_

-Confió en ti… Shinichi – Quedándose dormida en su cama, con una cálida sonrisa

* * *

Shinichi llego al lugar del baile y sin perder tiempo, comenzó con la búsqueda de sus padres y le pareció extraño no encontrarlos ya que antes de entrar, le confirmaron que ellos fueron de los primeros en llegar.

-Adivina quien es Shin-chan – Oyó detrás y sentía un par de manos tapándole los ojos

-Eres tú mamá – Sus ojos se liberaron para ver a su madre, sonriéndole como siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón y con su padre detrás.

-Que bueno es verte de nuevo hijo.

-Al parecer luces menos enojado que esta mañana Shin-chan.

-Debo hablar con ustedes y debe ser antes de que se haga el anuncio.

-¿Y qué es hijo?

-Padre, yo quiero a… -Pero se interrumpe al sentir algo rodeando su brazos derecho.

-Hola Shinichi – Era Shiho y le sonreía.

-Hola Miyano – Soltándose.

-Shiho, dime Shiho.

-Shiho tiene razón – Hablo Yukiko – Después de todo se casaran… Y se anunciara pronto.

-No se anunciara algo que no se llevara a cabo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Yusaku.

-No voy a casarme… Con esta mujer.

-¿De que estás hablando Shinichi? El compromiso se decidió desde que éramos niños.

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué te has acostado con otros hombres si legalmente te casarías conmigo?

-¿Es eso cierto Shiho? – Preguntó Yukiko.

-Yo… ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Son solo mentiras!

-Mentira o no, no me casare contigo y punto porque yo si quiero a alguien y me espera en casa.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamo su madre sorprendida.

-Habla ya hijo, ¿Quién es?

-Ran, con ella quiero estar, con ninguna otra.

-¿Quién es Ran? – Pregunto Shiho

-¿Ran? ¿La sirvienta?

-¿Sirvienta? ¡¿Me dejas por una sirvienta?

-No la trates así que ella es un ángel, vale mucho más que tú. Padre, madre… Quiero cancelar mi compromiso y casarme con Ran

_**kanaerarenakatta koi tada (Este amor no puede suceder) **_

_**watashi wa futsuu ni ai shiaitai dake na noni... (Pero yo quería que los dos fuéramos capaces de amarnos como todo el mundo) **_

_**yurusarenai himitsu da to shite mo (Aún así sea un secreto prohibido)  
watashi wo tsuyoku suru no (Me hace más fuerte)  
futari hikisakanaide (Por favor, no nos separes)  
motomeau kara (Nosotros nos necesitamos)  
dakedo ano himitsu wa hieta kokoro atatamete kureta yo ne (Pero este secreto ha calentado mi corazón congelado)  
kiseki okoshita no wa anata dake datta (Tú eres el único que puede hacer que un milagro suceda) **_

Ran despertaba poco a poco al sentir algo cálido acariciando sus mejillas, abrió sus ojos y se sorprende al ver la causa de su despertar: Shinichi.

-Buenos días Ángel.

-Shinichi – Murmuro mientras se incorporaba, sentándose en la cama, a su lado como en aquel árbol cuando se conocieron.

-Solo pasaron seis horas… Y ya te echaba de menos.

-Pero que cosas dices – Evitando su mirada ya que se había sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Adivina – Apoderándose del mentón de la chica para que ambos pares de ojos azules vuelvan a cruzarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Rompí mi compromiso… Y soy sólo tuyo

Aquella noticia hizo que la chica se le iluminara los ojos y olvidándose de todo, excepto de la persona que siempre amo, se lanzo a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-¿Feliz? – Le pregunto el chico

-Sí, soy muy feliz. Jamás creí que esto se haría realidad

_**yurusarenai himitsu da to shite mo (Aún así sea un secreto prohibido) **_

_**watashi wo tsuyoku suru no... (Me hace más fuerte...)  
Baby trust you (Bebé, confió en ti)  
Baby trust me (Bebé, confía en mí) **_

-Pero lo es Ran, lo es

-Te amo Shinichi

-Yo también te amo – Le dijo rozando los labios – Te amo tanto – Y se apoderó de aquellos labios carnosos, perdiéndose en ellos, en la dueña, en su propiedad y futura esposa, pero lo más importante es que ahora ambos tenían la noche que siempre desearon.

_**dakedo ano himitsu wa hieta kokoro atatamete kureta yo ne (Pero este secreto ha calentado mi corazón congelado) **_

_**kiseki okoshita no wa anata dake datta (Tú eres el único que puede hacer que un milagro suceda)  
Baby trust you (Bebé, confió en ti)  
Baby trust me (Bebé, confía en mí) **_

**Fin.**


End file.
